Intimate Negotiations
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commissioned anonymously. After their night with the rancher, Link and Zelda's desire to keep things spicy eventually takes them to the west; home of the Gerudo tribe. Rated M for strong Adult themes, not for children. NotSafeForWork.


**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda and all characters belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave owns nothing.

_Commissioned anonymously. This is a sort of sequel to Royal Summons, taking place between after Link and Zelda's night with Malon, the ending, and afterwards._

_Commission slots open: 1_

**Intimate Negotiations**

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, fell onto her back with a hearty sigh and giggled. Her Lord-Husband lay next to her, content as he tenderly brought his lips to her temple and her smile broadened. "That was wonderful, Link."

Her husband chuckled and tenderly embraced her. "Indeed." His voice was soft and quiet as it often was. His hand, possessive yet gentle, travelled down to caress his wife's belly.

"It won't be long now," Zelda said. "Time sure flies away when you have fun." She winked at him, a small lopsided, naughty smirk curving her lips. "Speaking of fun; you certainly enjoyed yourself with Malon that night. I think I saw a whole different side of you…and I must say I was pleasantly surprised."

Link's fair features blushed and he looked away with a sheepish smile. A warm hand caressed his cheek and he found himself looking into Zelda's eyes again. "Oh, don't be shy. I quite enjoyed watching you two and it was…wild, refreshing even, to invite her." Her husband was mostly silent, that much she knew, but she could read him better than most; his lack of response this time, with the way he looked away at nothing in particular, told the queen something was on his mind. "What are you thinking about, my love?"

His eyes met hers again. "…We have already crossed that threshold with Malon," he calmly replied with a slight pause. "I could not help but to muse about doing it again."

Zelda arched a single brow with a playful grin. "Oh, have you now? Was she that good?"

"I was not thinking about Malon, however."

"Go on." She cuddled up against his broad frame and stole a quick kiss from his lips. This would be interesting.

He was silent at first, as always. It was a conscious decision the Hero made since he was a kid; to always choose your words carefully before you spoke and not run your mouth. "Nabooru has always had an interest in me. And she is beautiful."

The queen blinked and propped herself on her arm. It was a surprise, certainly, but she quickly giggled and caressed her husband's face. "So my husband has been thinking about the dark, exotic beauty of the Desert, knowing that she is interested in him? How naughty of you, my dear." He joined her in laughter before she stole another kiss. "That's certainly a way to spice up our marriage. I have to admit, I'm surprised, but the experience with Malon was a bit too good to be a one-time deal, despite what I told her." She giggled. "And there is no denying that Nabooru is indeed beautiful…She could add some more excitement, this is true. Perhaps we can arrange a meeting and see where it takes us." She peeked downwards at her Lord-Husband's rising phallus. "Oh my. That certainly put you back in the mood."

Link smiled sheepishly and chuckled.

"You know, neither of us has anything planned for today…"

Without another word, Link was on Zelda in a heartbeat, kissing her ferociously as he slowly entered her again and the chamber reverberated with strings of moans and a creaking bed. They didn't leave their room until much later.

* * *

A few days went by. Messengers back and forth informed Nabooru, now chieftain of the Gerudo Tribe, and Queen Zelda of the `Gerudo-Hylian peace treaties´ and acceptance from the chief's side. A date had been set and the day finally arrived with the Royal Family and a small cadre of female Sheikah handmaidens (as males, save for Link were still banned from Gerudo lands) made their way to the valley.

The sun was high and the weather was scorching hot as expected of the Gerudo lands. Light clothing to protect the skin without suffocating the wearer had been chosen. It was still a surprise for Link how the weather could change so drastically when the two lands were so close together, but didn't mull it over for long as he led the queen's horse to the bridge. There was already a cadre of Gerudo warriors greeting them silently with watchful eyes, especially when Link stepped forward with his membership card in hand.

"Oh, there is no need for that, milord," said the guard-captain, her arms firmly crossed over her chest. She flashed Link a lopsided smirk. "We wouldn't forget the face of the honorary member and Hero of Hyrule. It's good to see you again, Hylian."

Link smiled back and bowed his head. "Thank you, Aveil."

"Our handmaidens are all women," Zelda mentioned reassuringly. "May we speak with your chief?"

Aveil nodded. "Of course. She is waiting for you after all. Open the gates!"

The journey to the fortress was a long and scorching one, but went without any incidents. As Link peered around he found that the Gerudo's home was different from what he remembered; it was a fortress-city, expanded with houses and streets, and lively with citizens. Small waterways ran throughout the compound and everyone was bustling through the market-shops. The Training Grounds, Link was informed, had been rebuilt into a complex which housed many families. This fortress-city nearly rivalled the Market Town and it was good to see that life managed to bloom out here in the desert.

They were led through the market-plaza and into the fortress itself, drawing the attention of everyone on the way. The inside was much like Link remembered from his adventure except a bit more homely and welcoming as they walked down the narrow pathways. It was a corridor Link didn't remember from before and after a few twists and turns there was a not a door, but an archway shielded by sky-blue, semi-transparent curtains. Lit braziers marked the entrance and a crimson carpet with golden-amber edges was laid out before it.

"Lady Nabooru, the Royal Family has arrived," Aveil said as she allowed Link and Zelda inside the chief's chamber.

It was spruced up by comparison to the rest of the rooms, Link noted. It was worthy of a leader with emerald-green transparent curtains and the crimson carpet covering the stone floor. A large bed, shielded by white curtains, stood to the left of the room, shelves with books and a desk to the right, and unlit braziers were strewn about for when the sunlight didn't illuminate through the large windows. In the middle at the far end was a makeshift throne adorned with gold and gems and forest-green pillows.

And on that throne sat Nabooru, the Exalted. The Spirit Sage quickly rose to her feet, practically beaming at her guests. She sashayed over with a noticeable swing of her hips with each step, one long leg in front of the other. She was just as beautiful as Link remembered with her long scarlet hair, impressive bust, and toned body clad in a decorated, strapless cloth binding and Gerudo pants.

"Thank you, Aveil. You are dismissed." As the other Gerudo left, the Sage offered a bow before she hugged the two. "Vasaaq! Welcome, Link and Zelda. It is good to see you two again."

"Likewise, Lady Nabooru," Zelda replied. "It's been far too long."

"Indeed it has. And you, Link, haven't visited like you promised you would," the chief teased. She winked at the man and chuckled at the scarlet hue that tinted his cheeks. "No matter, you're here now even if it's regarding boring politics. I have to admit, I'm surprised you wished to talk about peace treaties; last I checked, my tribe and I swore our loyalty to the Royal Family after Ganon was sealed away. Is there really a need for this?"

"No," Zelda replied. "That was merely a pretense; we have different intentions for this meeting."

"Oh?" Nabooru arched an eyebrow. "This is taking an interesting turn. Go on."

Zelda looked over at Link. He was calm – then again he rarely emoted – and nodded at her, though he was clearly a little red around his cheeks. Cute. "In truth, my husband and I are…_experimenting_, shall we say, with our marriage. I do not know how exactly to put this, but… We may have sworn ourselves to each other in front of the Three Goddesses, but we are not above spicing things up in the bedroom, if you know what I mean."

"You're speaking of a threeway," the Gerudo Chief said without missing a beat and with a twinkle in her eye. "And so you approach me with an invitation."

The Royal couple exchanged surprised looks. "Yes, that is—"

"I accept." She eyed the pair and chuckled. "Oh don't look so surprised. We Gerudo rarely keep a man to ourselves and we are, shall we say, very close." She crossed one finger over the other for emphasis. "And I am very much interested in our Hero here. I'll even confess that when I heard of your marriage, I was a bit disappointed that I lost my chance to steal him away."

"Oh my. I'm glad to hear you're interested! Well then, this saves us some time," Zelda said with slight glee. She clasped her hands together. "Then you should know that this time around it was my dear husband who ran the idea past me…and he brought up _you_ specifically."

There was a sudden flash of hunger in golden eyes as the dark-skinned woman eyed Link up and down. He blushed, sheepishly rubbing his neck and Nabooru smirked sultrily. "Did you now? I'm happy that I left a good impression on you." She shook her hips and softly chuckled at him. "Our union will have to wait, however; this isn't the place for privacy, shall we say. I will meet you at the Desert Colossus when the moon is highest. Until then, I will be as gracious host as I can be; there will be wine and meat, and roaring fires this evening so please enjoy yourself. Aveil will see to it that you are as comfortable as possible."

"You won't join us, Nabooru?"

"I have preparations to take care of," she replied and winked at the two. "I will see you tonight, don't you worry."

The couple bowed their heads and left the chamber as the Gerudo Chief spun on her heel. She glanced back and met Link's gaze as she blew him a kiss and winked, shaking her butt at him before he rounded the corner.

It would be a night full of excitement, that much was certain.

* * *

The stay at the fortress-city had been nothing but a pleasant libido-raising wait; while the people were welcoming, the food succulent, and the entertainment most pleasant (roaring bonfires, lively music, and erotic dancing with nothing but exotic beauties) the anticipation of what was to come tonight had the Royal couple on the edge of their seats. The two kept peeking over at each other with knowing looks and talked about what they thought would happen and what they _hoped_ would happen when they met with the Sage of Spirit.

Zelda confided that the idea of diving between the redhead's legs had crossed her mind more frequently now since her husband's suggestion – less, but still occasionally prior to their wedding as well! – or have the Gerudo Chief between hers. Link, meanwhile, admitted that he had been attracted to Nabooru during his adventure, but had chalked it up over the years as teenage hormones acting up. They reassured each other that this was a good idea, eager to meet up with their new third party.

Malon had been a bold gateway to this new source of excitement and while their marriage was far from being the opposite, the rush of having someone outside the marriage joining them was a treat they could not stop indulging in.

Finally the sun crept down below the horizon and night came. The city was still bustling, but the couple disappeared to a remote corner as Link took out his ocarina.

"Hold onto me tightly," he said and brought the instrument up to his lips. Zelda did just so and the Requiem of Spirit was carried upon the wind as the pair were teleported away. Past the Haunted Wasteland and the large stretches of the unexplored desert was the Desert Colossus; a remote area with a small tropical oasis as a source of life this side of Hyrule.

The mighty Spirit Temple was just a stone's throw away from the platform where they now stood, its entrance illuminated with balefires. They could make out a silhouette standing there and waving at them as they walked over, the tall, slender Gerudo Chief smirking at them as they did.

"Sav'saaba," Nabooru greeted. "You're just in time."

"Good evening, Lady Nabooru," Zelda greeted back. "I'm sorry if we kept you waiting."

The Gerudo shrugged her shoulders. "No need to apologize. I have spent years hoping for a day to share a bed with your voe. A few more hours are nothing." She chuckled at the blushing Hero. "You're a handsome one, Link. Can't fault me for wishing to at least be your secret mistress, can you?"

Zelda giggled. "This is the reddest I've ever seen his face! This is quite exciting for all of us and you don't even have to be secret about it, Nabooru."

"Oh, I'm aware of how lucky I am. I've had the whole day to process it." She smirked at the queen. "But don't think I've forgotten about you, my dear. Tonight is about all three of us." She pointed up at the bright moon. "We shall consummate our lust and desires in the sacred Spirit Temple when the moon is highest. Our union is that of close bonding, sacred and pure. Please, let us step inside before it gets any colder."

If Link had thought the Gerudo Fortress had changed, he was not prepared for the change in the Spirit Temple; liberated from monsters and Twinrovas' foul presences, the temple had once again become a hideout for the desert race of thieves. It was the Sage's home and it was decorated as such with lush carpets spreading over the floors and curtains hanging from the walls and archways. Many of the corridors and rooms they passed were recognizable by the Hero, if only barely. It was difficult to believe he had once fought monsters while navigating the eerie halls.

This new section however was more recently built as Nabooru led them through a corridor and into a larger chamber. It was clearly a bathhouse, but—

"Water in the desert is scarce," she explained. "And while the source here is rich, it is precious and we will not use it. As oils are easier to find and make use of, we will use these scented oils to clean ourselves."

"We understand," Zelda replied. "Shall we, then?"

The three of them went into separate chambers, one for the ladies and another for Link, lest the Gerudo Chief "would likely not keep her hands off him" as the trio washed themselves with the scented oils.

Nabooru proved to be a bit forward when it came to the queen as well even as she made casual small-talk. The Gerudo certainly were a bolder race compared to Hylians. "Tell me something, Zelda; how fares the married life?"

Zelda exhaled with pleasurable shiver as her body was slathered with the fragrant liquid by firm yet feminine hands. "I've never been happier…" She quietly moaned as the Gerudo's hands cupped her perky breasts. "My responsibilities have increased since my coronation, but Link has been a great help…"

"That's good to hear. And I take it your sexual needs are met with satisfaction?"

She giggled and scrubbed her arms as she leant back into the older woman's embrace. "Indeed they are. We are merely taking our sex-life to new heights, exploring and enjoying ourselves." She flashed a smile and winked at Nabooru behind her. "And I stress the word `enjoying´."

The redheaded Sage chuckled, the sound husky and thigh-clenching. "I can tell. By the time morning arrives, we will all be thoroughly satisfied for a good while." She caressed the blonde's legs, her fingertips dancing across the princess' inner thighs. "How's your pregnancy coming along? I hope there are no complications."

Zelda was shuddering, struggling to control her voice. "The child is f-faring well. The doctors check in on us once a week to be sure, but so far there is nothing to worry a-about."

"That's good to hear." Nabooru traced her lips over the Hylian queen's ear. "Just be careful regardless. We would not want to risk hurting it during your stay." She chuckled again. There was an underlying mischievous tone to it as she massaged Zelda's body and caressed her stomach, her hand trailing back down over a small triangle of hair and brushing against a small, sensitive bundle of nerves. "I have to say, I'm pleased to know that you are exploring your sexuality like this. It's good to not limit yourself and not let rules and regulations control your life. An open mind invites many surprises and opens up many possibilities."

Zelda chewed on her bottom lip and screwed her eyes tightly shut as small euphoric jolts zipped through her body. She was quivering in Nabooru's embrace and gladly offered her body up to her. If the Gerudo woman could make her feel _this _good from just massage then imagine what she could – _would_ – do in the bedroom. To her. To Link.

The things they would do tonight…

"How about I teach you a few things for tonight?" Her words kindled a flame within the queen and it spread like wildfire. "Let's give our Hero a night he won't forget – that _we_ won't forget."

* * *

He had arrived before the women. The Spirit Sage's private chamber was as fit for a queen as it was hedonistic; the spacious bed was soft and tailor-made for bedding your beloved. Torches illuminated the room from the lack of windows and the incense was strongly, but pleasantly, filling the air.

He had opted to only wear a towel over his groin as his body breathed, free from the constricting clothes that would come off regardless. His heart was racing from anticipation and his mind went blank sporadically.

The curtains were brushed aside and Link's heart skipped a beat as his blood rushed at an alarming speed and echoes in his ears. Zelda was the first he noticed with her hair free and donned in pink Gerudo garb; exotic, sheer harem-girl outfits that left little to the imagination with the way the top was threatening to burst and expose the blonde's breasts. Her belly, round and carrying life within, stood out while Zelda's hips swayed from side to side with each step. She looked so beautiful, so sexy in that exotic getup and the way her azure pools looked back at him with the sensuous mixture of affection and lust above her veil was riling the Hero up.

And Nabooru was no less eye-catching with her athletic, slim build and womanly, voluptuous curves. Her garb fit her like a glove and hugged her body like a second skin; it was similar to Zelda's, but crimson in colour and her body filled it out more with taut curves and firm mounds that jiggled as she walked. Her hair is woven into a ponytail as usual (it had always suited her after all). Nabooru's exposed mocha skin was a strong contrast to Zelda; if his wife was beautiful, sexy, and romantic, Nabooru was outlandish, alluring, and provocative.

"Now that's an intense stare if I've ever seen one," the Gerudo Chief stated and softly laughed when Link momentarily averted his gaze. "There's no need to look away, Link. This is for your eyes after all. Why don't you get us started, Zelda? Do what I taught you."

"Of course~" The Hylian Queen giggled and stepped forward. She met her husband's gaze and smirked underneath the veil as she raised her arms skyward and to the tune of no music but the passion in her heart, she began to move her body rhythmically.

The way her husband gawked at her was unlike any stare she had received over the years they had been together; the day they first kissed, their wedding, their consummation of their marriage, it all paled in comparison to him now. He was utterly enraptured and looked ready to pounce at her any second.

She flashed him a sultry smile through the see-through veil. Batting her eyelashes, Zelda continued her dance as she shook her hips and spun around. She prided herself as a fast learner and repeated the motions Nabooru had taught her without missing a step. As fluent as flowing water, Zelda gave her Lord-Husband a show he would never forget as she flaunted her curves and pregnant belly. She slowly swept her creamy-pale legs around, gesturing with her arms and hands as she lost herself to the soundless beat, all while Link watched her a desire that had heat pooling between her loins. She gradually loosened her clothes and let them fall off as much as they could without coming off completely, her breasts, bigger from pregnancy, jiggled and her ass, plump and perfect, shook from the motions.

Before long, Link had enough; he got up and took her hand in his as he pulled her close to him. He captured her lips in a heated, desirous kiss. It too was different from the way he usually did it and Zelda shuddered, moaned into the kiss, as her fire lit up inside.

She hugged him, caressed him like a madwoman; she dragged her nails down his back, gripped his shoulders, grabbed a fistful of blond hair at the nape of his neck as she kissed him back at full force. Her tongue ran along his, delving inside his mouth as he did the same, dancing a dance meant for lovers who weren't afraid of getting down and dirty.

The fire in their loins reached a fever pitch. Unceremoniously, their clothes came off, pooling around their feet. His cock pressed up against her stomach and her pussy was dripping with anticipation.

Link's hands roamed possessively over any expanse of exposed skin he could reach from the curved underside of Zelda's rear to her warm cheeks as he brought her to bed when a hand tapped his broad shoulder.

Nabooru smirked at him. "If you have the energy to do it once with your wife, you'll have my attention. It'd be a shame if you were exhausted so soon and forgot about me."

Something flashed in his eyes at that moment. It was the same confident look that he had shown years ago as a child in this very place and the look he had given the redhead upon her release from Twinrova's control. He turned back to his wife, the blonde panting with need, and kissed her once more.

The Gerudo Chief watched them, her thighs clenched as she stood there, jittery and with golden eyes wide and trained on the pair. "Oh my…"

Zelda allowed him to push her down on all fours. A tried and true position, it was one of the couple's favourites as it not only allowed Link full control of his tempo, but the act of doing it similarly to dogs – and to be fair, they often thought themselves as such in the wildest moments – was highly arousing. Zelda flipped her long golden hair over her right shoulder and glanced back at Link impatiently. The few seconds it took for him to prod and tease her feminine channel was agonizingly slow for her liking, but as he slid inside, obscenely spreading her flower petals, flushed red with arousal, the wait was worth it.

They groaned in unison, the sounds carnal and animalistic, as he entered her quivering pussy. Inner velvety walls clamped down on his protruding, throbbing length and the couple took a moment to revel in the sensation. The need to fuck – not making love – was strong and identified itself with strong scents that permeated the air in the room.

With a sharp breath, Link finally moved. Slowly he pulled out until just the mushroom-tip was inside tight heat before he sheathed it all back inside just as slow.

She took him all the way to the base, his length filling her up before he pulled back out repeatedly. Steadily he did it faster and rougher. He touched her body without a specific goal in mind; he gripped her shoulders and spread his legs as he pummelled into her from behind and she let out a hedonistic scream that put whores to shame. He pawed at Zelda's back and down to her hips where he held on for dear life as he thrusted his hips into velvety, wet heat.

Nabooru, having watched them intensively from the side, gasped. "Sa'oten…Look at them…"

The entire bed was rocking with Link's thrusts. He threw his head up and cupped full, pale curves as he penetrated Zelda's feminine channel like a rabid dog. Time ticked away and he showed no signs of stopping while Zelda exclaimed for more – more of everything he had.

"Oh Goddesses, Liiinnk…!" The Hylian queen clutched at the sheets beneath her. The strength in her arms waned. She was tremoring with pleasure that came in small but noticeable waves, rolling through her body. "Oh yes, Link! Link!"

They had lost themselves in their throes of raw passion. Nabooru crawled onto the bed and draped her arms over the Hylian Lord's shoulders. The way Link violently turned his head was humorous, the look on his face a clear indicator that he had forgotten about the Gerudo entirely.

Nabooru chuckled and pressed her body up against his back as she caressed his abdomen. "Forgive me; I couldn't possibly sit idle and merely watch. I'm sure you don't mind…You haven't even stopped mating with our queen."

Her breasts pressed up against his broad back and her breath tickled his ear. She was warm and soft and her hands danced over his skin as she felt him up all over; from his chest down to his taut abdomen and further down, she massaged the Hylian lord as he roughly bedded Zelda.

Her lips, her hands spurred him on. His whole body was stimulated by the Gerudo Chief whilst his cock pummelled into Zelda's soft-yet-tight channel. It was throbbing, tethering on the edge of euphoric zenith while the queen was shuddering around it with singed pleasure-receptors.

It was too much at the same time. Link thrusted faster without a care, his balls slapping against his wife's swollen little clit. The sound of flesh against flesh permeated the chamber and was only overshadowed by Zelda's cries for more and her debauched approval. She shouted his name, the three Goddesses, even Hylia herself between lewd noises and perverted profanities, all stemming from her stupor of unbridled lust.

"Link! Oh Goddesses above, take me, you wonderful steed! Fuck me..! Fuck me!"

She was a shuddering mess when her pleasure spiked and rolled over her like a wave; Link dug his nails into her hips, erupting inside of her gushing sex as his manhood thrashed and frothed with creamy discharge. Time burned away yet they remained nearly motionless, lost in bliss as they rode out the wave together.

Finally, he pulled out with a heavy, satisfied sigh as his wife remained slumped forward with her rear in the air. His manhood stood tall and strong, still throbbing with need that was yet unsatisfied despite his recent discharge. He wipes his brow as the mattress shifts from movement and soon the Gerudo woman stands beside the bed, catching his eye.

"Good to see you still have energy to spare." She sounds pleased. Her smile is that of a predator baring its teeth and a new rush of blood tingle Link's body as his cock pulses. "Lie down for me, Link. Tonight I will live out every single one of my fantasies."

He gulps and nods, wordlessly complying. He watches the exotic goddess strip before his eyes, revealing dark, malleable mounds capped with dusky nipples that stand sweetly at attention. As she slowly pulls down her harem pants it surprises Link when she reveals no underwear beneath them. The carpet matched the curtains and her feminine channel is sodden from having watched her guests been at it, suffused with heat.

As Link takes in the sight of Nabooru's body she undoes her ponytail. Her hair, a scarlet mane, was freed and cascaded like a veil down the Chief's back. She looks like some sort of Desert Goddess and she might very well be one with the way she regarded him and moved her body to close the short distance between them.

Nabooru climbs back onto the bed, towering over the Hylian with a sultry smile. She grips his ankles and hoists them up as she straddled the young Hylian. "You'll find me to be nowhere near as delicate as your wife; this position is referred to as the Amazon among my tribe."

Link's legs were bent at the knees, spread wide, and pressed to his body. The Gerudo hovers above his manhood, her quivering pussy dripping with excitement as she locks eyes with him. A second of intense, raw sensualism exchange between them before Nabooru's golden gaze flashes and she lowers her haunches all the way down in one swift motion.

The sensation of their sexes coming together like puzzle-pieces has the pair shuddering as blinding hot white pleasure rakes at them. It's different from anything they have had prior to tonight that cannot be explained in words; only the hectic heartbeats, raspy groans, and the fire in their eyes can tell.

She was tight yet smooth. It was as if Link had sunk his length into damp silk that clung tightly around it. He was already feeling like he was at his limit and when Nabooru began to move he bit the inside of his cheeks.

"Finally…" the Gerudo uttered huskily. "By the great Goddess of the Sand, _finally!_"

She moved her hips as she supported herself against Link's chest. Link gripped her thighs, his ankles resting on her buttocks. Nabooru was the active one; she had complete control as she pinned him down and bounced on and rutted against his member like a woman possessed.

"So many days have I longed for this…" she moaned out. "Not a sun or moon cycled past without me wishing I could have made a move before Zelda did. But this will suffice."

Link grunted and moaned, his body flushed with heated desire. Nabooru was entirely different from Zelda and just like with Malon, it was exciting beyond comparison. He caressed her sun-kissed body – soft yet riddled with athletic muscle beneath – as the redhead took all his length inside with each bounce.

"I can never be your wife like I wanted, but I can at least be your lover."

Nabooru doubled her efforts. Her breasts – beautiful sun-kissed mounds – jiggled hypnotically and her crimson mane danced as she threw her head back with a string of moans. Her pretty pink sex greedily clamped down on the Hylian's cock as she rutted with a rhythm similar to a dance.

"How does it feel to bed a Gerudo? The Chief and the Sage of Spirit no less," she playfully taunted. "There are many reasons why Hylian men seek us out…Few gets this far."

Link could only lie down and take it. She rode him, slamming down on his member and gyrate her hips over his inguen. It was so different from bedding Zelda; while the queen was wild in her own right, Nabooru took it one step further and it made Link wonder just how the Gerudo slept with men…and what they did to each other. No wonder Hylian men always tried to sneak into their lands; the wild imagination alone would drive anyone crazy.

His cock was engulfed in slippery warmth: caressing, tight, and utterly blissful. Every movement of the exotic goddess massaged his length in a way Zelda could not and the fact that he was powerless to stop it even if he wanted to only edge Link on. The bed rocked and their husky utterances filled the room. Sweat glistened on their bodies as time was burned away by their intense rutting.

Nabooru gradually slowed down. She chuckled and shifted her position, allowing Link to stretch his legs as she simply straddled his crotch, still in control – still setting the rules. The tempo was hers to decide, but the freedom for their arms offered much tenderness as hands wandered over glistening expanses of skin.

The Spirit Sage felt up the Hylian's chest, admiring his physique as she rode him. Her breasts hung tantalizingly close to his face as she leaned ever so slightly forward and rolled her hips, milking his cock closer to climax.

"Oh, Link…If I had known back then…_Unf_…how you would turn out…I would've claimed you before you could even think about Zelda…" She laughed between her grunts and moans with a shudder. "No matter…I won't look a gift horse in the mouth."

She raised her hips and bounced down on his manhood. She found a good rhythm and kept it up as she shivered from pleasure jolting through her body.

Link groaned out, the pleasure-centre in his brain on the verge of collapsing. He reached deeper inside of her, exploring silken wet heat that kisses his entire length. He trailed over Nabooru's sleek back and down to her bouncy ass, cupping full globes. He thrusts upward in an attempt to meet the Gerudo's rhythm, but decides against it. She was in charge, but her touch is nothing but affectionate. He reaches back around and palms full breasts, kneading them and marvel over the touch whilst the redhead purrs approvingly. Her nipples poke against the palms of his hands and he relinquishes one of her breasts to play with said little bud and brush his thumb over it.

She hums and leans a bit more forward. He tugs and twists her nipple for added effect as pleasure ripples through Nabooru's body. Her speed accelerates and she rides him like a bucking stallion, losing herself just he does. Everything around them is forgotten – even the exhausted queen just a few inches away – and they cried out in unison.

Her moves became slower. Link raises his legs, bends them at the knee ever so slightly as he hugs the exotic beauty's back and cups her rear. Rolling her hips, Nabooru leans down, giving the Hylian a good view of her cleavage and meets Link's stare. Brimming with lust still, her expression is gentle and almost…sad. She opens her mouth as if to speak, but she quickly decides against it. She embraces her hands around his neck, her breasts pressing against his chest as she leans forward and close.

Their breaths mingled. Their heartbeats vibrate through each other's bodies and finally she locks her lips with his and kisses him deeply. The kiss was nothing but affectionate; it stole their breaths away and for a moment they forget what they were doing and focused solely on their lips, their tastes, and the sensation. It was the kind of kiss you give someone you love that you haven't seen for a long time and conveyed so much emotion.

Both began to move. Link thrusted upwards, penetrating deeper into the redhead's quivering sex as Nabooru bucked and gyrated her hips. Flesh slapped against flesh, their bodies radiating heat as they pressed tightly against each other and their lips remained firmly locked.

They kissed hungrily and with unbridled passion. Nabooru poured everything into each kiss as her feelings surfaced after so long; it was like a dream finally came true, even though the bittersweet reality i.e. Link and Zelda were married remained on her mind.

However for tonight it was just the two of them. Mostly anyway; the queen was but an arm's length away, still a bit out of it for the time being.

Her tongue slipped past Link's and delved inside his oral cavern. They danced the oral tango with equal tenderness and lustful fierceness, a minor battle of dominance between Chief and Hero as they fornicated like simple animals. Nabooru stroked his head, combing through blond locks with one hand as she cradled his face with her other. Her buttocks clapped against his pelvis and thighs in a wild rhythm and her feminine channel was sodden with need for Link's length.

The bed beneath them rocked with the redhead's rutting. Its creaking and the couples' lustful gasps which escaped them, along with naked flesh against flesh echoed out into the temple; the labyrinth that had once housed unspeakable evil was now a lover's nest as Nabooru claimed Link repeatedly.

He sheathed every inch of his cock inside the sun-kissed goddess above him. She was so warm and tight –not unlike his wife – and yet so vastly different from Zelda, just like Malon. The idea of bedding someone else than his beloved wife had spurred him on before and it did so again; it was such a taboo in the eyes of others and yet here they both were, indulging themselves with third parties and in Link's case spreading his seed.

He bucked and hastened. Nabooru's pussy felt too good clamping down around his member and his desire spiked when she responded to his increased tempo with her own. She kissed him and he reciprocated as they embraced one another, bodies flushed and pressed tightly against each other as pleasure ruptured through their bodies like a bolt of lightning and settled right in their sexes.

She climaxed and took all of Link inside of her, quivering as rope after rope of virile, milky seed erupted from his palpitating cock. Neither moved; they merely let the pleasure run its course while they firmly locked lips, lost to the sensation and heat and the heavy incense.

When they finally could muster the will to end their kiss and Nabooru straightened herself, it was difficult to tell how much time had passed. It could have been hours for all they knew. She glanced down at him and smiled; an expression he greatly mirrored tenderly as they admired each other's naked bodies that glistened with sweat and the junction of their privates that drippled with frothing semen.

"This…" The Gerudo Chief paused for breath. "Was better than any daydreams."

Link chuckled and wiped his brow. His heart would not settle down. The adrenaline was still pounding at his ears.

A tired mewl garnered their attention as the Hylian queen looked up at them with a faint smile. She brushed a few loose strands away from her face.

"Good to see you've returned to us, Your Highness," Nabooru greeted. They shared a laugh as the redhead rolled her shoulders and beckoned the blonde over. "Join us, won't you? Your husband here has plenty of energy to spare I feel."

Zelda giggled and crawled over to the Gerudo Chief as an arm draped over her shoulders. She felt up Nabooru body and marvelled at how hot and sweaty it was from their recent tryst. Not to mention the Spirit Sage was a beauty. "You look like you certainly enjoyed yourselves. Pray tell, what did you have in mind?"

Nabooru smirked devilishly at her. She gestured towards Link's face and winked at the queen. "Hop on."

Without hesitation, Zelda crawled over to her lord-husband's side. He smiled back at her without as much as a smidge of being remotely tired and his wife giggled. She crossed one leg over him and faced the redhead as she straddled Link's face and shivered when his flexible muscle began right away – she had always greatly enjoyed having Link eat her out – and the Gerudo Chief in front of her was already rolling her hips for her second round.

"Oh Sa'oten, he's still as hard as ever." Nabooru wiped her brow and chuckled. "You are a lucky woman, my dear."

"Don't I know it," Zelda replied. She mewled and clenched her thighs around Link's head with a shudder. "We seldom get enough sleep."

The Gerudo Chief chuckled. "I can certainly feel why. Let's enjoy ourselves until the crack of dawn."

And enjoying themselves they did; Nabooru rolled her hips and rode Link with renewed lust, her body pushing against his, and enjoyed the view of the Hylian queen's labia flush against the Hero's face. Zelda luxuriated in her `seat´ and the way her husband ate her out. As much as she enjoyed Link's manhood his mouth and tongue was just as talented; she quivered over his face, unable to contain herself as pleasure easily struck her like she was a lightning-conduit.

He ran his flexible muscle over her slit, delving inside her obscenely parted pussy-lips, and drank her excitement. Zelda's taste and scent – strong and heavy – drove Link crazy. For all that Link was – silent and stoic as well as calm – he was as Zelda liked to refer to as a beast when it came to bedroom matters that may not actually be exclusive to the bedroom.

His length was sheathed deep inside silky-smooth inner walls that clamped down onto it. Despite having been at it for such an extended time and ejaculating inside once already, it was still a snug fit as the sun-kissed beauty bounced over Link's cock.

Restlessly, they continued…

**x.x.x**

Of course, they could not get enough. As if possessed, the trio eagerly rearranged themselves as they sought out new ways to gain pleasure – to vent out their perversions.

Nabooru lay down in the middle of the bed with her legs firmly spread. Zelda, eager to please her fellow Sage, wasted not a second as she accepted what she perceived to be an invitation and dove right in.

"Oh, Zelda…!"

Crimson curls tickled her nose as she breathed in the Gerudo's heady scent and the combined taste of honeyed nectar and creamy discharge was a perverted taste. Zelda lapped at Nabooru's slit and dug her fingers into sun-kissed flesh as the older woman vocally appreciated her efforts.

Strong hands cupped her supple cheeks from behind and she immediately knew what was about to happen. With her ass raised up in the air, Link, miraculously still erect, positioned himself behind her and easily slipped inside wet heat.

She moaned into Nabooru's cunt as strong, tan thighs locked around her head as if to force her to continue what she had started, which she gladly did. Between eating Nabooru's pussy and taking Link's cock, Zelda was a quivering mess. Each thrust from behind pushed her up against the redhead's clitoris while her Lord-husband penetrated deep into her own velvety depths. Her eyes rolled backwards and her feminine channel squeezed down on the long protrusion. He reached her so deep and stretched her out that Zelda swore she would pass out again.

The Gerudo Chief could not stifle the litany of moans that was forced out of her as the Queen of Hyrule orally satisfied her. The view of Zelda between her legs and Link taking her from behind like a dog was thrilling to behold. The way the blonde was licking her was surprisingly skilful and had the Gerudo wonder if she had done this before, but she filed that away for later pondering.

Nabooru shuddered and tightened her grip over the Hylian's head. Pleasure claimed her repeatedly in smaller tides and she uttered Zelda's name with a desperate need. Link, enjoying the view just as much, pounded into his wife with a need of his own; grunting and panting he hilted himself fully into Zelda's cunt with each thrust, milking as much pleasure as he could.

Their moans and husky utterances, be they muffled or not, echoed throughout the temple…

**x.x.x**

Well into the night, the trio were still active and hardly short on ideas. Resting her legs over Link's shoulders, Nabooru laid on her back as the Hero of Time penetrated her vigorously. His testicles slapped against her hidden star and the Gerudo Chief's tongue paid sweet tribute to Her Majesty's pretty pink sex whilst said blonde enjoyed herself.

The Queen's azure eyes looked down and met with the redhead's golden ones, wordlessly exchanging sentiments. Zelda smiled at her and rode the Spirit Sage's face with wicked glee as she reached her peak yet again and the redhead lost herself between her loins.

Sun-kissed hands cupped full pale globes of the Queen's perky rear and then moved down to slender thighs with a tender caress. Being the centre of attention, Nabooru took everything the Royal couple had to offer. She gave nothing but love and pleasure and received it back ten times over. Her dreams came true this night; to be together with Link, the Hero of Time, was a desire she had yearned for so long and Zelda was a pleasant bonus to top it all off.

But amidst the lust and sweat and incense there was the bittersweet knowledge that this would likely not happen again. She dared not hope for it, but she did anyway. It was perhaps selfish, but if the couple were willing to do this to begin with, who's to say that it had to be a one-time deal? And Link himself had wanted her. Her – Nabooru of the Desert! Pride swelled in her heart which raced wildly beneath her breasts. Link pounded so roughly and fast into her, desperate to ejaculate inside her fertile channel and the Gerudo Chief could not be happier. To think that Link had desired her as well despite marrying Zelda, Nabooru could not help but to wonder if it had been Zelda's doing and if the Spirit Sage had just been a bit more forward…

She stop that trained of thought as another orgasm washed over her. It was pointless to dwell on it now. She had Link now for at least one night and that was more than she had ever hoped to have. She felt him throb inside of her. He was close, but probably far from being completely satisfied. How much stamina did this man have and how was Zelda able to take everything he had on what probably was a daily basis?

Or was the "new excitement" talk just a way to let him vent out that excessive lust? Not that she would mind `helping´ him every now and then. In fact, she insist that she help him.

And as Nabooru suckled on Zelda's clit and locked her legs around Link, she savoured every last second as they copulated for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was just after the crack of dawn when the Hylian Royal Family, well-rested and glowing from their hedonic night. The air was just the right temperature before the sun had fully reached its perch in the sky and radiated with its choking warmth.

"So this is it then?" Nabooru asked as she followed her guests out to the entrance. "You'll be heading back home."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. A ruler can only stay absent for so long," Zelda replied.

The redhead smirked. "A shame; I wouldn't mind another night with the Royal Family, but…well, if you want to do this again, my doors will always be open for you. You are welcome anytime."

"With the hospitality and `cooperation´ you've shown us, I wouldn't rule out the possibility." She glanced over at Link and smirked. "Especially with how eager my dear husband feels about this."

"Oh, sarqso~" Nabooru chuckled. Her heart had throbbed with hope. "Well then. Before you go my dear; a gift."

The Hylian queen arched an eyebrow, puzzled. "Oh? Is that what you carried with you?"

"It is." The Gerudo Sage handed over the item folded in a brown blanket. "Just a little something to remember our first night together…and I have no doubt it will be useful in the bedroom in the nights to come."

"You shouldn't have-" Zelda paused mid-sentence as she unfolded the blanket just enough. She giggled and neatly folded it. "Oh my. Thank you, Nabooru. Rest assured we'll be using this tonight," she giddily replied.

"Don't mention it. I hope I'll see you two soon enough."

"We will." The queen hugged her husband as the latter brought the Ocarina to his lips. "Until next time, Nabooru."

The magic of the instrument manifested in a bright light and whisked the couple away, as far as the Temple of Time. As soon as they arrived the queen looked her lord-husband in the eyes with twinkle in hers and a wide, flirty smile.

"So, when should we pay her a visit next, my love?"

* * *

A few months passed. The chill of winter was approaching Hyrule, but the Gerudo Desert remained unaffected with its ever-warm climate.

Hotter still was the Spirit Sage's chamber as the bed rocked violently from the three-way coitus. Link, pinned to the bed by Nabooru and Zelda, was thrusting to match the redhead as she rode him. Zelda had opted to straddle his face, enjoying his flexible tongue.

The queen had since given birth to a healthy baby-girl and after much rest was back to her slim physique. Her breasts had grown still and her thighs were fuller than before pregnancy. Some, like her Lord-husband, would argue that was an improvement on her already flawless beauty.

Nabooru on the other hand had changed since their last meeting; the exotic sage was sporting a baby-bump of her own and her already firm and ample mounds had grown a size bigger.

"It feels…wonderful…right?" Zelda managed between gasps and mewls. "Having new life growing inside of you…"

"Knowing it's Link's helps," Nabooru responded with a soft laugh that mingled with a shrill moan as she rode the aforementioned Hylian. "And you said-_unf_-that the rancher's daughter is-_Oh goddess!-_pregnant as well?"

Zelda giggled and rolled her hips with a pleased shudder. Link's tongue lapped a hot path over her slit as he drank her copious nectar. He knew how to use his manhood, but by Hylia did he know how to work his magic with that tongue; far better than when he spoke, that's for sure. "Yes, she is. We visited her just last week-_oohh…!-_ a-actually and had some fun in a rented room in Kakariko Village shortly _ah!_-fter…"

"Your husband sure gets around," the Gerudo Chief then said and stifled a moan. Like jolts, pleasure spread through her body, her core suffusing with heat. She rode him with reckless abandon, desperate to milk as much pleasure as she could while her body quivered. She would not risk any harm befalling her child, but the Spirit Sage would fornicate as much as she could, _while_ she could.

"He certainly does," Zelda replied. Giddily, she reached forward and grabbed the dark-skinned woman's hefty breasts; cupping them firmly and tracing her fingers over dusky nipples. "But don't forget about me."

"Of course not, my dear-_mmph_! Nabooru bit down on her bottom lip. Between Link's cock and Zelda's touch, she was bathed in pleasure. Her libido had only spiked ever since her pregnancy and toys, fellow Gerudo women, and her own fingers could only do so much to sate her desires – to scratch that itch. And to think that the queen got to enjoy Link whenever she wanted…even the ranch-girl had what felt like a membership pass for free access and to say Nabooru was a tiny bit envious was an understatement.

But who's to say that this would be the last time? She did not mind carrying another child of the Hero of Time eventually…If anything, she would consider it an honour – an honour that Zelda shared her husband with the Gerudo Chief.

And oh what an honour it was to climax over the Hero's throbbing cock! Nabooru rode him like he was a bucking stallion, her long, flaming-red hair dancing wildly as she threw her head back with a litany of moans upon her lips. Pleasure vibrated through her body; it rolled back and crashed over her like waves, each wave stronger than the last. It prickled her skin all over and her eyes tethered on rolling back into their sockets.

Nabooru felt him throbbing inside of her, thrashing against her inner walls as he pummelled into her feminine channel, eager to ejaculate inside the Gerudo Sage's already occupied womb. He was a beast, a horny alpha who wished to spread his seed in as many wanton females as possible and she was more than willing to let him.

The waves grew stronger still. Nabooru's breathing accelerated and became raspier. Her voice resonated loudly through the ancient halls as it grew louder, shameless moaning permeating the chamber as the Gerudo Chief quivered and clutched at the sheets, her breasts still skilfully stimulated by Zelda. Her pussy clamped down on Link's manhood and her eyes rolled completely back. Searing white hot pleasure wiped her mind clean as she howled Link's name and torrents of his virile seed shot out on long ropes inside of her gushing cunt.

Nabooru was a trembling mess. Her breathing gradually evened out and she came to, but the young man beneath her was slowly still pumping away. Her hair was matted and clung to her face, and her body was sensitive all over. In fact-

"You're lactating," Zelda stated with a chuckle and rested her chin on the redhead's shoulder, worn out. The Gerudo Chief peeked down at her chest; small streams of breast-milk trickled out and between the Hylian's fingers as the blonde kept massaging her sun-kissed tits.

"So it seems," Nabooru responded with a lopsided smile. "You've gotten better at this, Your Highness."

Zelda chuckled at her, exhausted. "I had a great teacher~."

**Fin**


End file.
